Saki Miyauchi
'Saki Miyauchi '''is one of the Love Interests from the Visual Novel ''Yandere: I Love You So I Have To Kill You. She is the childhood friend of the main character, Subaru. Bio Appearance With her youthful appearance and average frame, Saki appears to be childish in comparison to the other love interests. She has a fair complexion and big, emerald tareme eyes. Her long indigo hair is pulled up into shoulder-length pigtails held with light green ribbons, and she has thick intakes on each side of her head, forming her shoulder-length forelocks. Her bangs are straight cut. Saki is normally depicted in the pink and white school uniform with a red ribbon hanging from the collar. Personality A little sister type who is actually very responsible for her age and highly dependable. She is a natural homemaker and normally wise and collected, and she is a serious, diligent student at school. She is considerate and caring of others, but when it comes to Subaru she is unable to resist allowing him to manipulate her in order to get any sort of affection from him. At times she can be childish and its implied her mental state isn't at its best, but she is independant and capable of handling herself with no problem. Background Saki has known Subaru's family since she was little and they have grown up together. So she eagerly agreed to stay with him in their absense and take care of him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Weapons She wields a chainsaw, but she will make use of other means if necessary. Victims Subaru Saku is revealed to have drugged him multiple times throughout his route in order to have sex with him. In her bad ending, she decides to kill him and he awakens just in time to find her wielding her chainsaw. In one route she chases him outside and shoves him in front of on approaching car, while in her normal route she decides he must be "taken better care of", and she nails him to a chair. The ending concludes after its revealed she gave him a sex-inducing drug. Yuumi and Maika She shows up after Subaru kills her in self-defense in one ending and "helps him" to rid of the evidence by deciding to cut up the body and eat the remains. She does the same on Maika's route, after Subaru accidentally kills her. Fourth Girl/Classic Beauty A bonus ending-only character who Subaru goes on a date with, a girl who is said to be extremely popular with guys. Saki is shown following them and kills the girl with her chainsaw. Relationships 'Subaru - '''Saki is obsessively in love with Subaru and takes very good care of him, while he sees her as an annoying little sister only good for what she can do for him. Saki blindly allows him to take advantage of her because of her feelings, and because she feels entitled to have him since he put the moves on her first and has sex with her. Over the course of the game she breaks his house locks to allow herself to come and go as she pleases. '''Yuumi '- Aware of her budding attraction towards Subaru, Saki doesn't like Yuumi at all. The feeling appears to be mutual. 'Maika - '''She hates her. Death Depending on the Players choices in the game, she gets hit by an oncoming car while chasing after him. Quotes Trivia *She bears resembles to Kagami and Tsukasa, twin protagonist from ''Lucky Star! **She has purple hair and wears ribbons like they do. She wears her hair in pigtails like Kagami, while the frontal part resembles Tsukasa's hair. **Her school uniform resembles their winter uniform. **She has traits of both twins in her personality. *She refers to Subaru as ''Subaru-chan. '' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Saw User Category:Living Category:Deceased Category:Purple Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Teen Category:LoveYouKillYou